The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A motor vehicle with a hybrid drive is known from DE 198 50 549 A1, wherein the hybrid drive comprises an internal combustion engine, one or more electric machines, and a transmission designed as a double-clutch transmission. The transmission of the hybrid drive in DE 198 50 549 A1 has two subtransmissions, each of which has a separate input shaft and a shared output shaft. The subtransmissions have form locking shift elements, by means of which both input shafts can be selectively coupled to the shared output shaft. According to this related art, a friction locking, shiftable clutch is allocated to each input shaft, in order to couple the internal combustion engine to the respective input shaft of the respective subtransmission.
Another motor vehicle having a hybrid drive is known from DE 10 2005 035 328 A1, wherein the hybrid drive comprises an internal combustion engine, numerous electric machines, and a transmission designed as a double-clutch transmission. According to this related art as well, a friction locking, shiftable clutch is allocated to each of the two input shafts of the double-clutch transmission.
According to DE 198 50 549 A1 and DE 10 2005 035 328 A1, the two subtransmissions of the respective transmission, designed as a double-clutch transmission, are disengaged in all gear stages. In contrast to this, a transmission designed as a double-clutch transmission is known from DE 10 2009 002 354 A1, the subtransmissions of which can be coupled by means of providing at least one winding gear path via a shift element designed as a winding shift element.
With the hybrid drives, or assemblies, respectively, known from the related art, comprising a transmission and an electric machine for a hybrid drive, input drive functions can already be implemented to a certain extent.
There is, however, a desire to improve an assembly comprising a transmission and an electric machine for a hybrid drive, as well as a hybrid drive having such an assembly, such that with only one single electric machine, the number and type of the functions that can be provided can be increased, such that a comfortable and dynamic driving operation and a good efficiency can be implemented. In particular, if an electrical energy storage unit working in conjunction with the electric machine should become discharged, a good degree of functionality should also then be provided.